In EMP (electro-magnetic pulse) simulator testing of defense electronics and the like, one of the parameters monitored is high frequency transient voltages. Problems have arisen with voltage probe devices utilized to monitor these transients due to EMP induced voltages on probe leads where remote sensors are employed to reduce the actual physical size of the portion of the probe in the EMP coupling geometry of the system under test.
Such small physical size and the remote sensor are desireable, however, to minimize the interaction between the probe and the coupling geometry.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel differential voltage probe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel voltage probe for measuring high frequency transients in EMP testing of electronic equipment which minimizes interaction with EMP coupling geometry and obviates the need for probe leads while providing minimum physical size of the probe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel minature high frequency, optically coupled, differential voltage probe device with logarithmic response characteristics.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawing which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.